


Stop Starving Yourself, Jonathan

by SkordeSoldat



Series: The First Night of Many [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/SkordeSoldat
Summary: (This would take place after my main story in this series, but can be read alone too.)Jonathan starves himself instead of drinking what he needs. Geoffrey can always feel through their bond when it gets to be too much for him, and he's more than happy to help.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: The First Night of Many [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Stop Starving Yourself, Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something else with Jonathan and Geoffrey. This is them fucking and Jonathan drinking.
> 
> No beta. It's late for me so if there's any glaringly large issues, please tell me.

Geoffrey could sense Jonathan coming up the walk before he heard him at the door.

Staying in the living room chair, he kept staring at some paperwork he'd brought home from Priwen. Hearing the key turn in the lock, he waited, eyes reading the same line over and over.

He could feel Jonathan through their bond, the hunger he'd been trying to ignore. Geoffrey had kept it to himself that he could sense his lover's hunger and instead would casually offer a drink when it spiked.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Looking up at the door as it opened, he watched Reid rush in and hang his coat on the rack and hang his key on the hook. When the Ekon turned around, he trailed his eyes up Jonathan's body, from feet to head, feeling the lust and hunger bleed over the bond as the Doctor tried to shut it down.

"Wanna go to bed McCullum?"

Smirking, Geoffrey raised the paper in his hand to look at it. He didn't remember any of it, just wanted to tease. "Let me finish this."

A soft _puff_ of air and Jonathan was behind his chair, bent over the back, beard and lips brushing against his ear. "Can't it wait?"

"Why the rush, Jonathan?"

"Why do you torture me like this?" He felt the lips move down, pressing against his throat. An almost painful spike of hunger shot across their bond as fangs pressed on his neck, the needle points almost breaking the skin.

Reaching up, he ran a hand through Jonathan's hair, then gripped and pulled his head back. "Ahh, ahh, ahh. Not in my chair. Took us months to get the blood out last time." Letting go, he stood and walked around the chair, pulling Reid in for a hug, he whispered against his ear. "How was your day?"

"Terrible. Could only think of you."

Grinning, McCullum rubbed his thigh against Jonathan's crotch. Could feel his erection straining against the trousers. "Really? I couldn't tell." He stepped back and started walking towards the stairs, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, draping it over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. When he got to the last step he noticed Reid hadn't moved, but he could feel the echoes of lust, desire, and hunger coming from Jonathan. Mentally reaching out himself, he felt it all even more strongly.

_Come to bed, Jonny._

There was rushed movement, then arms sweeping him off his feet and dropping him on their bed. He watched as Reid's hands attacked his waist, fumbling with his belt and trousers and then his boots before pulling it all off. "Slow down, love."

_No._

Jonathan was rushing to strip himself, trying to not tear his clothes, but losing a vest button in the process. Geoffrey watched as he pulled his trousers and pants off, could see how hard Reid was already. The Doctor grabbed himself, stroking a few times before bringing his hand up to his mouth. His fangs were out, tongue pushing between them to get spit on his palm.

"That hard just from smelling me?"

_Shut up._

_Come here._

The next second Reid was on top of him, pushing him down into the bed as he rutted against his thigh, groaning into the kiss. When a fang cut his lip, Jonathan bit on it and licked, moaning loudly as his cock was freely leaking pre on his thigh now. Grinning wide, Geoffrey grabbed Reid's hair again and moved him over to his neck, feeling the lips and tongue work on his skin there, the fangs rubbing against him and putting him on edge.

Reaching out, McCullum grasped around on the nightstand and found their bottle of lube. Pushing it against Jonathan's side, he felt watched the Doctor lean back and take it, getting a few pumps on his fingers. Jonathan grinned as he pushed them against his hole, two fingers sliding in with little resistance as he gripped the sheets.

_You can go faster._

_I love seeing you like this Geoffrey._

He felt Reid's other hand grab him and lazily stroke a few times, not really trying to do anything. A third finger pressed in and stretched him for a second before they were all pulled out.

_On your knees._

Rolling over, he felt Jonathan line himself up and push the tip in then stop.

_Hurry up, Reid!_

_Sit on my lap._

Doing just that, he felt more of Jonathan sink into him, the angle rubbing him right. When he was down on Reid's lap, the man grabbed his sides and pulled him upright, wrapping his arms around his chest and holding him tight against his chest.

_Wanna go slow with you. Make it last._

Jonathan started moving, rocking up into him. Lips and fangs were on his neck again. Jonathan was slowly licking over the spot he loved to bite. Directly into the vein and made them both cum harder than hell.

Geoffrey reached down and started jerking himself off as Jonathan fucked up into him faster.

_Bite me, Jonathan._

_Not yet._

The mouth on his neck pulled away, pressing kisses against his cheek before moving back.

_You look so good like this Geoffrey, begging for me._

Grabbing Jonathan's hair, he pressed him down, feeling the fangs sink a little deeper, but not break skin.

" _Jonathan_."

_As you wish._

The fangs broke skin as lips pressed against his neck, Jonathan's arms gripped him painfully tight as the man shoved up deep into him, sucking hard and swallowing mouthfuls of blood as he came inside Geoffrey.

"Fuck! Jonathan!" He was holding Reid's head against him, silently begging for him to drink more, to fuck him more as he came, both losing some control over their bond, feedback looping each other with their orgasms.

They sat there, Jonathan still inside him for a few minutes as he softened and started leaking out. Geoffrey loosened the grip on Reid's hair and started rubbing the back of his neck. "You feel better?"

"I think I drank too much. You seem… exhausted."

McCullum felt Jonathan lift him off his lap and lay him on the bed, looking over him with his Doctor's eye. "I'm fine. That was just good is all." Geoffrey was staring at his husband, his lips and chin still covered in blood. Reaching up, he grabbed his chin and pulled him down into a kiss. "You need to tell me when you're hungry, Reid. Stop starving yourself."

"You know I don't want to drink on others…"

Rolling his eyes, Geoffrey healed the punctures and used his fingers to clean up the small droplet of blood running down his chest. "I know that Reid. Just drink from me."

"And I don't want to drink you dry. I don't think you understand what you _do_ to me Geoffrey. You're blood, even as a Nimrod still…"

McCullum watched closely as Jonathan shook his head and laid down beside him, a fleeting moment of the animalistic desire Reid has for his blood passing to him. "Okay, Jonathan. But you don't need to starve yourself for so long. If you're takin' too much I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
